1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which can be connected to a data processing apparatus for transmitting/receiving a digital signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional facsimile apparatus of this type receives code data, e.g., ASCII code data from a data processing apparatus such as a personal computer, and converts it into corresponding pattern data to output the converted data (to perform print-out or facsimile transmission of the converted data), a blank region is formed between adjacent lines.
More specifically, in print-out, no printing is performed in a space between lines, while the recording paper sheet is fed by a predetermined pitch between lines, leaving a blank space between each two consecutive lines of printing.
In some facsimile apparatuses, when a special pattern which overlaps two or more lines and in which no space is to be formed between lines is to be output and a specific line pitch is selected, the pattern is developed so that the patterns in the upper and lower lines are continuously output. When a line pitch is increased, however, such an apparatus cannot cope with this, and a space is formed between lines.
For example, when a line interval is set to be 6 lines/inch, a result like the print sample below is obtained, and double ruled lines are continuously output; ##STR1##
In contrast to this, when the same pattern is output with 3 lines/inch, the vertical double ruled lines are broken, and the desired result cannot be obtained; ##STR2##
Print-out control in a conventional facsimile apparatus of this type will be described below with reference to a control flow chart of FIG. 9.
The facsimile apparatus (step S1) receives ASCII code data to be output and a print instruction from a connected data processing apparatus. In step S2, ASCII code data for one array of the received data is read out. In step S3, the read out code data is converted to corresponding pattern data, and is developed into a pattern. FIG. 10(A) shows a developed pattern corresponding to the code data. FIG. 10(A) exemplifies a case wherein the first array includes a "1" code and a " " code, and the second array includes an "H" code and a " " code.
In step S4, a pattern for one dot line is printed out. In FIG. 10(A), a first dot line indicated by 1/ is printed, and a recording sheet is fed by one dot.
It is then checked in step S5 if print-out operation for one array has been completed. If NO in step S5, the flow returns to step S4, and the next dot line is printed. In this manner, a print-operation in units of dot lines is continued in step S4. When a dot pattern for one array is completed, the flow advances from step S5 to step S6.
It is checked in step S6 if the print-out of all the code data sent from the data processing apparatus has been completed. If YES in step S6, the print-out operation is ended.
However, if NO in step S6, that is, if the print-out operation is not yet completed, and the code data for the next array remains, the flow advances to step S7, the recording sheet is fed by a line pitch designated by the data processing apparatus without a print-out operation within a line interval. The flow then returns to step S2, and the print-out operation of the next line is performed.
In FIG. 10(A) , the line pitch corresponds to 2 dot lines. As can be seen from this print sample, the " " code in the first array and the " " code in the second array must be continuously printed as a vertical line. However, as shown in FIG. 10(A), a discontinuous line is formed. When the line pitch is large, for example, when the line pitch corresponds to 4 dots, as shown in FIG. 10(B), a still poorer print-out is obtained.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus which can be connected to a data processing apparatus such as a personal computer for transmitting/receiving a digital signal, all the font patterns and code data (ASCII code and the like) are sent from the connected data processing apparatus to the facsimile apparatus prior to the print-out operation every time the print-out operation is performed.
The received data is converted into corresponding pattern data, and is then printed out or is transmitted to another facsimile apparatus.
(1) For this reason, in the prior art, a pattern corresponding to certain code data is uniquely determined for a single output unit. PA1 (2) Such a changing of the font in units of lines is necessary since the size or font of characters is often changed only in special lines such as a title portion or a signature portion of a document in European countries and the U.S.A.
Therefore, a font of a character cannot be changed in units of lines.